


Darling Buds of May

by daemoninwhite



Series: Poetry in Motion [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breasts, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: Yuri doesn’t always let Otabek play with his breasts, but when he does, everyone has a good time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Yuri is dfab nb though he uses he/him pronouns. Body parts are referred to with their typical names, for example: his breasts.

Otabek has nice hands. They’re big and warm, strong but gentle. Yuri was forced to repress shudders throughout most of their date earlier – and Otabek had known it, the smug, smirking bastard. He knows how Yuri reacts to his touch, and he takes shameless advantage of it all the time. ‘Innocent’ touches to Yuri’s waist, brushes against Yuri’s neck when Otabek had tucked Yuri’s hair out of the way …. Yeah, Otabek knows exactly what he does to Yuri.

By the time they get home, Yuri feels warm and too-aware of Otabek’s presence at his side, arousal pools deep in his belly. He waits, fidgets as Otabek takes forever to lock the door and take off his coat. Yuri pounces, kisses Otabek deep and wet and with all the pent-up fire in his blood. Otabek grins into the kiss and Yuri smacks his arm, pulls away just far enough to speak.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“Do you now?”

Otabek has no business sounding so smug.

“Yes,” Yuri hisses, and drags Otabek down for more kisses.

Otabek laughs a little, and his hands are so gentle on Yuri’s body that it just makes Yuri hotter.

“Bedroom, now,” he growls, and drags Otabek through their house. He pushes Otabek up against their bedroom door, bites his neck and does his best not to hump Otabek’s thigh. And maybe fails a little.

“I hate you sometimes,” he grumbles, and pulls Otabek’s head to the side to give himself some more room.

Otabek’s laugh is choked by a moan, but those warm hands settle on Yuri’s waist and ass, guide his (admittedly) frantic grinding into something slower, smoother. “You looked so beautiful tonight.”

Yuri blushes and hides his face in Otabek’s neck. “Yeah, of course I did. Get naked.”

Yuri always takes his binder off during sex, but he can’t always deal with Otabek touching him there. Tonight, though. Tonight, he feels … good. Warm and good and he wants Otabek to touch him everywhere. He’s embarrassingly wet already, primed. He just. Wants Otabek.

“Here,” he says, drags Otabek over to their bed and shoves him down.

Otabek looks good naked. He looks best naked when he’s in their bed. He looks like he’s Yuri’s.

Yuri knows that his grin is more than a little feral when he straddles Otabek and puts Otabek’s hands on his breasts.

“Are you sure?” Otabek asks, as always.

“ _Yes_ ,” Yuri hisses back.

Otabek cups Yuri’s breasts, slides his thumbs across the sensitive underside, the seam where they meet his chest, and up across Yuri’s nipples. Yuri arches into the touch and grinds down against Otabek’s dick. Otabek shudders and hauls Yuri up until he can nip at the swell of Yuri’s breasts. Yuri leans forward, puts his hands on the headboard for balance and arches down into the bite. One of Otabek’s arms curl around his back, keeps them close together. His free hand plays with Yuri’s other breast, kneads and rubs in a way that makes Yuri rock his hips. Yuri can see little red/purple spots forming as Otabek bites and sucks, but it just makes him hotter, wetter.

It feels so _good_ , Yuri’s head tips back and he moans, loud and long, when Otabek sucks on his nipple. The skin is tight and hard and Yuri grabs Otabek’s head and holds him still. Yuri squirms, Otabek grins and pinches his other nipple. Yuri totally doesn’t squeak, but he does clamp his thighs so hard against Otabek’s sides that Otabek groans.

“Sorry, sorry,” Yuri pants and spread his thighs wider. Even Otabek’s breath – even the scrape of teeth as he opened his mouth – feels stupidly good. But frustrating – good frustrating – but Yuri can’t come from this. It makes Yuri want to shove Otabek’s face into his tits, Otabek’s fingers to his clit, makes him want to grind his pussy on top of Otabek’s cock until they both come.

He growls, grins – he can make one of those happened. He lets go, shuffles down until he can sit down on top of Otabek’s cock (which, he notes with a smirk, has leaked across Otabek’s belly). He leans back so that they can both get a good look at the lean, long line of Yuri’s body, his flushed-pink and shining with slick pussy, and the head of Otabek’s cock where it pokes out from underneath Yuri’s pussy.

Yuri cups his tits and massages them, far rougher with himself than Otabek ever is. He digs his fingers into the places where Otabek bit him and moans, shudders. His thighs clench and he grins when Otabek’s hands clamp bruising-tight onto his hips.

“Yura,” Otabek groans, “Yura, Yura, come sit on my face.”

Yuri moans. He goes up his knees a little, Otabek slides down a little, lifts himself up, and they settle with Yuri’s knees bent over Otabek’s shoulders. Otabek pins down Yuri’s calves but Yuri pins down Otabek’s shoulders, and Yuri’s so ready to come that they won’t be like this for long.

“Here, here Yura,” Otabek says, and forces him to sit down on Otabek’s mouth.

Yuri curls over Otabek’s head, pulls Otabek’s hair. Otabek’s mouth is so hot and so wet and so soft, Yuri quivers and grinds against his chin, his tongue. Yuri’s skin is tight, he squeezes his tits hard, and he’s so _close_.

Otabek slides two fingers into Yuri’s pussy and scrapes his teeth against Yuri’s clit. Yuri comes, his head lolls back and his whole body shakes, his thigh clench around Otabek’s head, keeps him exactly where Yuri needs him. Otabek rubs inside of him and Yuri screams when he manages to graze that one spot inside of him that – Yuri’s not even sure if it feels good, there’s so _much_ of it.

“In me, in me, in me,” he chants and tugs at Otabek’s hair with as much force as he can muster.

Otabek tips him onto the bed, hauls Yuri’s legs up around his waist and slides inside of him. He thrusts hard and fast and Yuri muffles his screams by biting Yuri’s shoulder, collarbone, neck. Otabek grunts when he comes and Yuri shudders again. They cuddle together while Otabek’s cock softens, they’re sticky and gross and Otabek pets Yuri’s breasts, kisses the bruises.

Otabek slides out of Yuri and they part slowly, Otabek settles back on his knees.

Yuri bites his lip – Otabek’s gaze is like a physical touch, makes Yuri want to arch and show off. He can only guess how he looks – blond hair tangled, breasts bruised by Otabek’s teeth and Yuri’s fingers, thigh spread wide open and wet with Yuri’s slick, pussy full of Otabek’s come.

Otabek smiles a little, but it’s a distinctly satisfied one, and Yuri laughs, his voice sex-wrecked. “You like looking at my creamed cunt?”

Otabek growls, leans down and bites Yuri’s jaw. “I like looking at you, Yura.”

Yuri blushes and rolls to the side. “Go and get a washcloth or something,” he orders, and squawks when Otabek pounces, cuddles them close together.

Yuri puts up a token protest and then curls back into Otabek’s warmth. Clean up can wait ‘til later.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [prompt 242](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/155262154644/yuraotabek-nsfw-trans-yuri-aged-up) over at the YOI KM:  
> Yura/Otabek + NSFW, trans Yuri, aged up: Normally top-shy Yuri loves letting Otabek play with his breasts.
> 
> I hope OP is OK with me using my nb!Yuri from my previous fill. If not, I’m happy to say that this isn’t a fill for that prompt. 
> 
> Did I meme in the summary? Yes, yes I did. Internet cookies for you, as we said back in the day. Am I going to fill that Otayuri fisting prompt at the KM? Another Internet cookie for you! I am in Ota/nb!Yuri hell and I like it here.


End file.
